


Blown Away

by look_turtles



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Daniel loves getting blowjobs
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65





	Blown Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anythingdrabble prompt: buzz.

Like most men, Daniel always enjoyed a good blowjob. There was just something about having someone suck him off that put a spring in his step and a smile on his face.

His first blowjob had been from Ali who giggled the entire time.

Now, he was naked and flat on his back in bed and Johnny was between his legs staring at Daniel’s dick like it was an actual cobra.

‘You okay down there?’

Johnny looked up at Daniel. ‘Yeah. Yeah. It just looks bigger up close and you’re already hung like a porn star.’

‘Oh, if you don’t want to do this we can do something else.’

Hey! I’m no pussy and I’m no quitter!’

Johnny had determination in his eyes as he tentatively wrapped his lips around Daniel’s cock head. It was just a soft touch of lips but, Daniel groaned; Johnny’s mouth was just so warm and wet.

He just stared as Johnny went to work. He worked his mouth slowly down the shaft and when he wrapped his hand around the shaft, Daniel moaned.

As Johnny’s head bobbed up and down between Daniel’s thighs, Daniel gripped the sheets trying not to thrust into Johnny’s mouth. He didn’t want him to gag.

After several moments he felt his orgasm building and tried to warn Johnny, but all that came out was gibberish. Johnny must have got the message because he backed off until only the cock head was in his mouth and he hummed around it.

The vibration was just the thing that sent Daniel over the edge and his eyes fluttered close as he came.

After he came while his body was still buzzing, he reached for Johnny who was still holding Daniel’s cock and looking smug and pleased with himself.

‘Do you want me to take care of you?’ Daniel asked.

Johnny dipped his head and his cheeks turned pink. He was in his fifties and shouldn’t look so adorable but he was. ‘Nah. I... I already came.’

‘You came just by giving me a blowjob?’ 

‘Yeah. Yeah. Don’t let go to your head, I just haven’t had sex in a while,’ Johnny said as he moved up the bed and rested his head on Daniel’s chest.

Daniel just smiled as his fingers combed through Johnny’s hair. 

He didn’t what was better: getting a blowjob or Johnny coming just from sucking his cock.


End file.
